Normal
by JoannaLiu Aquamarine
Summary: Luhan, siswa yang baru beberapa hari bersekolah di Seoul National SHS harus berurusan dengan gadis ajaib yang-sialnya-imut dan cantik. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mengubah banyak hal dalam hidup gadis itu./"Eummhh.. L-lu.. Kau serius?"/"Baru menggunakan jari saja, kau sudah klimaks."/Sialan Luhan! Kalau Baekhyun jatuh cinta, bagaimana!/ LUBAEK!/HANBAEK! GS!


Normal

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Other

Warning :

My first rate M.

GS for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. NC inside. And this is LuBaek. Bagi yang kurang suka, mendingan nggak usah lanjut. Liu nggak terima bash, ya.. ^^V

Sebenarnya mau dibikin ChanBaek, tapi ditengah jalan, kok nggak cocok yeth.. :D Karena cerita ini butuh cowok cantik, dan Luhan baby kayaknya lebih cocok. Hahahaha... :D

Ini cerita murni terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah Liu baca waktu terdampar dirumah sepupu Liu. Tapi nggak inget judul sama pengarangnya (Bahkan sebagian ceritanya juga udah lupa..). Liu otak-atik sedikit, biar enak bacanya. Jadi, kalau seandainya chingu ada yang berasa pernah baca, mungkin itu dari komik yang sama.. Gomawo.. ^^

.

.

Luhan, siswa biasa yang cuek, dan baru beberapa hari bersekolah di Seoul National SHS harus berurusan dengan gadis ajaib yang -sialnya- imut dan cantik. Sayangnya, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mengubah banyak hal dalam hidup gadis itu.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau yang namanya Xi Luhan?"

Seorang gadis cantik tampak berkacak pinggang dihadapan Luhan. Melihat dari garis di dasinya, gadis ini sepertinya-atau memang-satu tingkat dengannya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Luhan dari atas, kebawah, keatas lagi, kebawah lagi, hingga berakhir memandang wajah Luhan lumayan lama.

"Cantik memang, pantas saja banyak sunbae yang membicarakan dirimu." Gadis itu menggeleng dengan wajah prihatin. "Sayang, kau pria. Mengecewakan."

Luhan tampak terbengong kaget. Ia mengedipkan matanya cepat, mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"APA?!" Luhan tampak berteriak tidak terima.

Namun gadis itu sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

 _'Tidak tahu sopan santun! Dasar gadis bar-bar sinting!'_

.

.

Luhan tampak berkeliling bingung. Harusnya dia berada di laboratorium kimia. Namun karena tadi dia harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu, dia jadi ketinggalan teman-temannya.

"Luhan pabbo. Seharusnya tadi kau tahan saja dulu." Gerutunya.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan mendengar suara derap langkah yang lumayan cepat. Mungkin orang yang sedang berlari.

"Hey kau! AWAS!"

Luhan menoleh.

Tapi terlambat. Mereka berdua terjatuh karena bertabrakan lumayan keras.

"Hiyyaaa... Koleksiku..."

Gadis yang menabraknya, tampak memunguti beberapa lembar foto yang berhamburan saat mereka jatuh.

Luhan menatap gadis itu sengit.

Gadis yang sama, yang kemarin mendatanginya dan berkata aneh-aneh.

"Kau lagi!" Ucap Luhan malas. "Hey, celana dalammu kelihatan tuh." Lanjutnya tak acuh.

Gadis itu tampak kaget, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan menyadari bahwa rok pendeknya tersingkap saat ia menunduk untuk mengambil foto koleksinya.

"Pervert! Kau mengintip?!" Pekik gadis dengan name tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itu.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa yang bisa dilihat dari gadis berbokong tipis sepertimu."

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Baekhyun, si gadis bar-bar -menurut Luhan- itu memekik tidak terima.

"Itu fakta." Luhan mengambil foto didekat sepatunya. Terkejut karena foto 'koleksi' yang di miliki Baekhyun ternyata adalah foto dari yeoja cantik dan seksi. "Ternyata kau penyuka sesama jenis ya? Cantik juga." Luhan mengamati foto itu.

"Kembalikan!" Baekhyun merebut foto ditangan Luhan. "Ini favoritku!" Baekhyun menyimpan foto itu didalam buku jurnalnya.

"Kau sedang bolos?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Aku malas olah raga disiang hari seperti ini." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Mau ke ruang musik bersamaku?" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengamati foto 'koleksi' yang katanya favorit Baekhyun.

"Hoobae?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Dia sangat imut dan cantik." Baekhyun tersenyum mesum. "Dan yang paling penting, dadanya besar." Lanjutnya.

"Pervert." Cibir Luhan.

Luhan memandang kearah Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu sedang asyik memandangi foto Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar.

Tanpa sadar, membuat Luhan jatuh kedalam pesona gadis cantik itu.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih wanita? Bukankah kalian sama? Sama-sama punya payudara dan vagina. Monoton." Ujar Luhan tak acuh.

"Karena wanita itu manis.. Lembut... Dan yang paling penting, desahannya seperti suara musik, mengalun merdu.." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar.

 _'Imut sekali. Sayang dia menyimpang..'_

"Gadis aneh." Komentar Luhan. Namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan segera mendekatinya." Tekad Baekhyun.

"Caranya?" Luhan bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainan pianonya.

"Lihat saja nanti.." Baekhyun duduk disebelah Luhan. Ikut memainkan piano dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun tertawa saat ia dengan sengaja menggusur tangan Luhan yang menekan tuts piano. Membuat lagu The View from Window yang dimainkan oleh Luhan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Moonlight milik grup EXO.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengikuti saja apa kemauan Baekhyun. Dan tertawa saat Baekhyun salah menekan tuts piano.

"Bodoh!"

"Memangnya kau pintar?!"

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Baekhyun sepertinya tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya diruang musik. Gadis manis itu dengan cepat menjadi dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam mengamati pergerakan gadis bermarga Byun itu.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo-ya~" Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada yang imut.

"Baekkie sunbae. Waeyeo?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

 _'Modus.. Dasar mesum..'_ Batin Luhan.

"Aku ingin meminjam baju olah raga. Boleh kan?" Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya imut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja boleh."

 _'Entah Kyungsoo itu benar-benar polos, atau dia juga sama menyimpangnya dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa menurut saja?! Sial...'_

Dan juga kejadian kemarin saat mereka berdua duduk di kantin yang sedang sepi karena sekolah sudah selesai beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Iya, eonnie. Waeyeo?" Kyungsoo -selalu- tersenyum manis.

"Enak ya, punya dada besar.." Baekhyun menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo tanpa sungkan. Meremasnya sebentar, mengangkatnya lalu menjatuhkannya lagi.

"Tidak juga. Ini sedikit berat dan mengganggu saat ada tes lari. Pundakku sampai pegal." Kyungsoo berujar polos.

 _'Dasar gadis bar-bar tidak tahu malu.. Modus sekali dia. Si Kyungsoo itu juga keterlaluan. Kenapa diam saja saat Baekhyun menyentuh payudaranya. Membuatku kesal saja!'_

.

.

"Luhaen..."

Luhan segera membuang muka. Berpura-pura tidak kenal dengan gadis yang berteriak heboh didepan kelasnya.

"Luhaen... Ayo ikut.." Gadis -yang ternyata Baekhyun- itu segera menyeret Luhan yang menggeram kesal. Mengabaikkan protes permuda berwajah can-ralat-tampan itu.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini?!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Menurut saja. Dasar cerewet!" Baekhyun terkikik. Ia membuka pintu ruang musik, kemudian menguncinya.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menurut saja saat ia didudukan pada kursi piano. Mungkin sudah mulai pasrah dan biasa diperlakukan begitu oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, Lu.. Aku sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo, lho.." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah tahu. Lalu?" Luhan hanya menyahuti dengan nada malas.

"Memang mendekatinya mudah sekali. Tentu saja karena kita sama-sama wanita. Tapi saat mengajaknya ke ranjang, itu yang susah." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Karena kalian sama-sama wanita. Bukan begitu?" Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aww.. Iya. Kau benar." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Luhan.

"Hey. Kenapa kau jadi manja begini?" Luhan mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Baekhyun dari pundaknya.

Tentu saja karena itu tidak baik untuk kerja jantung Luhan.

"Ish. Aku sedang sedih. Pinjam pundakmu sebentar, masa' tidak boleh? Teman macam apa kau ini?!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Geurae. Memangnya gadis ajaib sepertimu bisa sedih ya?" Luhan mengacak gemas surai magenta gadis itu.

"Itu karena banyak yang bilang, Kyungsoo sudah punya pacar." Baekhyun melirik kearah Luhan yang sedang sibuk menekan tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu yang Baekhyun tidak kenal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan tak acuh. Namun, senyum manis tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari bibirnya.

"Iya. Namanya Park Chanyeol, kelas 11-1. Bukankah dia teman sekelasmu?" Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Luhan. "Kau hangat sekali, Lu. Aku suka."

"Park Chanyeol? Dia ketua kelasku. Dia baik, dan bertanggung jawab. Dia juga tampan dan tinggi." Luhan melirik Baekhyun sejenak saat gadis itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari pundak Luhan.

"Kau menyukai si Park Chanyeol itu ya?! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?! Aku makin patah hati." Baekhyun mencibir kesal, dengan lengan masih melingkar manis di pinggang Luhan.

"Kau cemburu karena Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, atau karena kau mengira aku menyukainya? Lagipula yang kukatakan itu fakta. Kalau kau mau tahu." Luhan tertawa menang.

"Terserahmu! Kau menjengkelkan." Baekhyun menggigit kecil leher Luhan.

"Hey! Dasar mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan memekik kesal.

"Menggodamu mungkin." Sahut Baekhyun cuek. Ia kembali menggigit leher Luhan, kali ini disertai jilatan dan kecupan.

"Sshhh.. Hentikan Baek! Kufikir kau hanya suka wanita." Luhan berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari kepala Baekhyun.

"Memang." Baekhyun cemberut saat Luhan berhasil menjauhkan lehernya. "Tapi kau cantik. Jadi itu mungkin pengecualian.." Baekhyun tersenyum imut.

"Hey! Aku ini juga lelaki." Ujar Luhan malas.

"Lelaki cantik." Ralat Baekhyun.

"Sial! Kau belum tahu saja, apa yang bisa kulakukan." Luhan tersenyum miring. Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan.

"Memang apa yang-

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan segera membungkam bibir tipis Baekhyun menggunakan bibirnya. Mengulumnya, dan membelai bibir bawah Baekhyun menggunakan ujung lidahnya.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang dicengkeram kuat oleh tangan kiri Luhan. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menjauh karena masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping. Niat awalnya hanya menggoda, tapi ternyata Luhan benar-benar serius. Gadis itu melenguh kecil saat Luhan menyesap lembut bibir atasnya.

Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan agar dapat mencicipi bibir Baekhyun lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda itu menelusupkan lidahnya dan segera mengabsen deretan gigi putih Baekhyun. Menjilat langit-langit mulut gadis itu. Membuat sang empunya melenguh nikmat.

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mulai terhanyut. Tangannya yang sudah terbebas perlahan naik dari pinggang ke leher Luhan. Gadis itu bahkan sudah berani membalas ciuman Luhan. Membuat lidah mereka menari rumit didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas lengan atas Luhan saat ia sudah merasa kehabisan oksigen. Membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan bibirnya ke rahang bawah dan leher gadis itu. Mulai memberi beberapa kissmark ataupun bitemark.

"Eummhhh... L-lu.. Kau serius?" Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dibawah pengaruh Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu masih asyik menjilat dan menghisap bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun. Ia menurunkan bibirnya pada garis rahang Baekhyun. Menjilatinya seakan rahang Baekhyun adalah ice cream yang siap meleleh kapan saja.

"Lu.. J-jangan.. Ughh.." Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Luhan yang mencoba untuk membuka kancing teratas blazer yang dikenakannya. Namun Luhan menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Diam saja." Bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun berusaha meronta saat Luhan membuka satu kancing kemeja miliknya. Ia menggeleng kuat, karena merasa apa yang mereka lakukan tidak benar.

"Lu- hiks.. Jebal.." Isaknya.

Luhan seperti tersadar, ditampar telak-telak, saat mendengar isakkan Baekhyun. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memandang menyesal kearah Baekhyun.

"Astaga, Baek. Ya tuhan.. Maaf. Maafkan aku." Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku lepas kontrol tadi. Maafkan aku." Akunya.

Baekhyun yang masih terisak kecil hanya memandang Luhan. Hening yang cukup lama saat mereka saling menatap. Baekhyun dengan tatapan takut dan berfikirnya, serta Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal dan maafnya. Baekhyun kemudian menunduk, menatap jari lentiknya yang tengah sibuk memainkan ujung balzernya. Sedangkan Luhan masih memandang gadis itu, menyesal.

"Mungkin, kau membenciku. Tapi itu tadi benar-benar diluar kendaliku. Maafkan aku, Baek."

Luhan sudah akan berdiri saat ujung lengan seragamnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

"Lu, jangan pergi. Kumohon.." Baekhyun memandang Luhan, tepat ke dalam matanya.

Luhan kembali duduk. Merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

"Aku sedang berfikir.. Kalau sepertinya, tidak apa-apa melakukannya bersama Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek. Jangan ngelantur." Luhan menggeleng kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku jadi lebih 'normal'. Luhan mau membantuku kan?" Baekhyun memohon.

Luhan tampak kaget. Ia mengedipkan matanya bingung. Pemuda itu kemudian mendaratkan tangannya pada rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Mengusap kissmark buatannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Baek. Kau serius? Kalau aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, bagaimana?" Luhan bergumam kecil. Namun karena jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu lebih bagus. Luhan mau kan melakukannya denganku? Tapi, pelan-pelan ya. Karena ini yang pertama buatku." Baekhyun meraba pipi dan bibir Luhan. Pelan dan sensual.

Dan Luhan tidak perlu menjawab, karena pemuda itu sudah mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Baekhyun. Mengulumnya lembut dan pelan. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari yang tadi. Baekhyun menjenjangkan lehernya saat Luhan menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun.

"A-ah.. Hisap.. Lebih keras.. Eummm.."

Ruang musik yang sebelumnya sepi, sekarang mulai begema karena lantunan melodi Baekhyun. Anak adam dan hawa itu sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di area sekolah.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang terengah. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis itu, dan menidurkannya pada meja terdekat. Ia kemudian meraba payudara Baekhyun dari luar kemeja si mungil, sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk menelusuri garis leher gadis itu. Membuat sang empunya mendesah.

Luhan mengangkat alis kanannya saat mendapati gadis itu tidak memakai bra. Ia meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih tertutup kemeja putihnya.

"Euummm.. Luhannie.." Baekhyun mendongak nikmat.

"Kenapa tidak pakai bra, heum?" Luhan mengulum telinga kanan gadis imut itu.

"Aku tidak.. Ahhh.. Sukaa.. Luhan.. Lepaskan..." Baekhyun menelusupkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut almond milik Luhan.

"Apanya yang dilepas, Baek?"

Luhan malah menggoda Baekhyun. Menjilat nipple gadis itu dari luar seragam tipisnya.

"Seragamku.. Aangghhh... Luuhh.." Baekhyun mendesah, merengek.

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Gadis ini, bahkan diajak bercintapun dia masih menggemaskan. Ia segera melepas kancing seragam Baekhyun, namun membiarkan kemeja itu tetap menggantung ditubuh indah si gadis.

Baekhyun memekik kecil saat bibir Luhan bermain di puncak dadanya. Ia menggeleng keras saat payudara yang satunya juga diremas pelan.

"Baek. Kau sangat indah." Luhan mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

Baekhyun menarik kuat leher Luhan. Mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka. Ia dengan senang hati menerima lumatan demi lumatan yang diberikan Luhan. Baekhyun meremas bagian selatan Luhan saat merasakan ciuman pemuda bermarga Xi itu makin menuntut.

Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tangannya kini mulai menjamah bagian private Baekhyun yang masih tertutupi celana dalam. Begitupun Baekhyun yang mulai melepas kancing dan menurunkan zipper celana Luhan.

"Baek. Kau sudah basah." Goda Luhan.

"Kau juga sudah hard. Kita impas." Baekhyun memijat kecil twins ball milik Luhan. Yang tentu saja disambut geraman rendah oleh Luhan.

"Sekarang kau nakal begini. Siapa tadi yang menangis saat bajunya akan kubuka? Euumm.." Luhan menggoda Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meremas lumayan keras kemaluan pemuda diatasnya.

"Jangan bahas itu- Ahhh.. Luhan.." Baekhyun mendongak. Merasakan 'balas dendam' dari Luhan. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah menemukan titik lemah gadis dibawahnya. Ia menggesek klitoris gadis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Euummm.. Luhan.. Ahhh.." Baekhyun merengkuh kuat tubuh Luhan, saat pemuda itu memasukkan jari pertamanya pada vagina Baekhyun.

"Bagus Baek. Moan my name." Luhan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Sambil sesekali mengulum telinga gadis itu.

"Nee.. Luhannie..." Baekhyun makin kelimpungan saat Luhan menambahkan dua jari lagi.

Gadis itu menggeleng resah saat Luhan menginvansi vaginanya. Memutar, mengaduk-aduk isi perut Baekhyun. Membuat gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan klimaksnya.

"Ughh.. Ah! Luhaann..."

Baekhyun memekik nikmat, memeluk Luhan erat. Memejamkan matanya saat gelombang kenikmatan itu menghujamnya. Ia terengah-engah.

Mengabaikkan Luhan yang memandangnya intens. Pemuda itu menyangga leher Baekhyun. Menciumnya lembut. Rasanya manis, basah dan dalam. Membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Baru menggunakan jari saja, kau sudah klimaks." Ejek Luhan. Ia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun yang bergerak mengocok kejantanannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk acara inti.

Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun dengan tempo lumayan lambat. Membuat desahan mengalun dari bibir Luhan.

"Baru menggunakan tangan saja, kau sudah mendesah." Baekhyun menirukan nada bicara Luhan tadi. Yang dihadiahi oleh Luhan dengan ciuman gemas bibirnya.

Luhan menghentikan tangan Baekhyun. Dan segera mengarahkan penisnya agar masuk ke vagina gadis dibawahnya itu.

"Lu.. Apakah sakit?" Baekhyun bertanya gugup.

"Mungkin. Lakukan apa saja, supaya kau bisa mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Arra?" Luhan membelai surai magenta gadis itu. Lalu memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan.

Baekhyun mengernyit sakit. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat pinggang Luhan. "Ahh.. Luhan.. Ini sakit.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Luhan menahan mati-matian agar tidak langsung menghentakkan miliknya masuk. Lubang Baekhyun benar-benar lembut. Memeluknya erat, membuat kakinya serasa tak lagi berpijak. Tapi, Luhan mengernyit saat ia merasa menabrak 'sesuatu' didalam sana.

Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar masih virgin.

Kenyataan bahwa ia adalah yang pertama bagi gadis itu membuat keraguan timbul dalam benak Luhan.

Luhan memandang Baekhyun ragu, namun belum sempat bertanya, Baekhyun sudah mengangguk yakin.

"Baek. Aku akan memasukkannya sekali hentak. Gigit saja pundakku kalau kau merasa kesakitan." Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya. Memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menggapai pundaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan spontan menggigit keras pundak Luhan saat kejantanan pemuda itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan anyir darah dimulutnya, kaget saat menyadari giginya menembus seragam dan kulit Luhan. Membuat darah sedikit mengotori bagian bahu kemeja putih Luhan.

"Lu.. Kau berdarah.." Baekhyun menyentuh pundak Luhan.

"Ssshh.. Kau juga 'berdarah'. Itu pasti lebih sakit lagi." Luhan mencium lembut gadis itu. Mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun makin intim saat ia mulai menggerakkkan bagian bawahnya.

.

.

Kesan pertama Baekhyun saat awal bertemu luhan adalah, pemuda yang cuek dan tenang. Bahkan sangat tenang. Tidak pernah ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan selain jengkel, datar, dan tersenyum kecil. Mungkin sedikit tertawa, pernah. Tapi itu jarang sekali.

Tapi faktanya Luhan yang tenang, cuek dan minim ekspresi itu tidak berlaku saat mereka bercinta.

Luhan sangat ganas.

Dan Baekhyun suka itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang terpejam sayu. Menatap wajah Luhan yang kali ini menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sepertinya Luhan sangat menikmati 'itu'.

"Ah.. Ah.. Han-ahhh.." Baekhyun membelai pipi Luhan.

"Emm.. Wae.." Luhan masih menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Membuat Baekhyun rasanya lupa apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Eummhh.. Tidak.. Ahh.. Lelah?" Baekhyun bertanya susah payah. Namun Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat berharga.

Sialan Luhan! Kalau Baekhyun jatuh cinta, bagaimana?

"Ughh.. Sudah lelah?" Luhan membelai magenta Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggerang. Antara jengkel dan ingin. Badannya sudah terasa lelah. Tapi kalau Luhan selembut dan senikmat ini, bagaimana caranya dia menolak?

"Eungg.. Ini-Ahh.. Yang terakhir.." Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum saat Luhan menggumam sebagai persetujuan.

"Oh tuhan.. Baekk.. Kau sempit sekali." Bisik Luhan, membuat gadis itu memerah.

"Ahhgg.. Aku masih.. Ahh.. Perawan, bodoh!" Baekhyun menggigit gemas bibir bawah Luhan. Dan dibalas lumatan lembut pada bibir atas Baekhyun.

"God~ Nikmat sekali.."

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Menyesap leher belakangnya kuat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat. Pemuda yang bergerak diatasnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan syarafnya mengirim implus rasa nikmat dari tulang belakang menuju ke batang otaknya.

Gadis itu memeluk erat tubuh Luhan saat ia merasa orgasmenya sudah dekat.

"Haann.. L-lebih.. Nnggg.. Aakuu.." Baekhyun menarik kuat leher Luhan saat pemuda itu menyesap lembut bahunya. Membuat kissmark ditempat yang setidaknya bisa ditutupi.

"Aku tahu.. Eeuhh.. Sayang.." Luhan bisa merasakan vagina gadis itu menyempit.

"Ahnngg.. Ahh.. Luhaann~" Baekhyun melenguh keras saat orgasme menjemputnya.

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya saat Luhan juga mencapai puncaknya. Menyemburkan benih kedalam rahim gadis itu.

"Luhaen! Kenapa kau keluarkan didalam?!" Baekhyun merengek lemas.

"Gampang. Kalau kau nanti hamil, aku akan bertanggung jawab.." Sahut Luhan enteng. Ia meraih tas Baekhyun dan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan daerah private keduanya.

"Shireo!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka punya suami sepertiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Suka.." Baekhyun menjawab lantang. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu merona karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Lantas, kenapa tidak mau?" Luhan melembutkan nada suaranya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengancingkan kemeja putih Baekhyun.

"Aku mau sekolah yang tinggi. Agar Luhan tidak malu punya istri sepertiku.." Baekhyun menggumam malu. Terlihat imut sekali dimata Luhan.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban iya." Luhan menggendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun menatap penuh selidik kearah Luhan. "Apakah tadi semacam lamaran?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali menggendikkan bahunya acuh. Yang Baekhyun yakini 95% artinya iya.

"Tidak romantis sekali.. Melamar seorang gadis setelah barusan bercinta.." Cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan tangannya disisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian mecondongkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, merasa mati kutu saat ditatap seperti itu oleh Luhan.

"W-wae?" Baekhyun tergagap. Ia menyanggah tubuhnya dengan lengan agar tidak berakhir berbaring dimeja lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu takut diapa-apakan oleh Luhan lagi.. :D

"Nothing." Luhan berbisik lirih, namun cukup untuk didengar Baekhyun. Ia mencium bibir gadis itu, memberinya lumatan lembut, dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Mau kugendong pulang?" Tanya Luhan disertai senyum manis.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia segera melompat kepunggung Luhan saat pemuda itu berbalik.

"Tidur saja.." Luhan mulai mengayunkan langkahnya. "Nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan.." Lanjutnya.

"Hmmm.. Ne.." Baekhyun menggumam lelah.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum sayang dan mengecup lengan Baekhyun sekilas saat gadis cantik itu tertidur kelelahan.

.

.

"Baekkie eonnie.. Eh? Hai juga, Luhan oppa."

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sedang duduk manis di kantin. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Eonnie kemarin tidak masuk? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya sedih.

"Hanya kelelahan karena seseorang.." Baekhyun melirik tajam kearah Luhan yang diam-diam tersenyum.

"Lehermu merah-merah? Jangan-jangan..." Kyungsoo menarik kerah Baekhyun, kemudian menatap Baekhyun terkejut. "Kau habis melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarmu ya?" Tuduhnya.

"A-ani.." Baekhyun menyangkal gugup. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ahhh.. Seandainya aku punya pacar, aku juga akan melakukan'nya' dengan pacarku kok.. Jangan gugup begitu." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda.

"Jadi kau? Masih single?!" Baekhyun menganga tak percaya.

"Tentu saja.." Kyungsoo tertawa manis. "Sudah sore.. Baek eonnie, Lu oppa, aku pulang dulu ya.. Annyeong.." Gadis itu segera berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun tampak menunduk diam. Tidak biasanya dia begitu. Sedangkan Luhan, dia memang dari dulu diam.

Luhan beberapa kali melirik Baekhyun yang duduk diam didepannya. Merasa ada yang aneh, Luhan mulai membuka bibirnya, memecah keheningan.

"Baek.. Kau menyesal?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memandang bingung kearah Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah kau menyesal karena melakukannya denganku? Kau barusan dengar kan kalau Kyungsoo ternyata belum punya kekasih." Luhan menggendikkan bahunya, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Aniyo~" Baekhyun menggumam lucu.

"Kenapa?" Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya pada Baekhyun.

"Karena aku rasa, aku sudah mulai menyukai Luhan.." Gumam Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut dan membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencuri kecupan disudut bibir Baekhyun. "Mau kuantar pulang?" Tawarnya.

"Tentu saja mau.." Baekhyun segera bardiri dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Emmm.. Luhaennie?"

"Wae, Baby?"

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. "Apakah... Sekarang kita... Emm.. Pacaran?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah.. Aku bertanya padamu! Kau ini bagaimana sih?!"

Luhan tertawa renyah. "Kurasa belum.."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pacaran denganmu?"

"LUHAENN!" Baekhyun memukul Luhan menggunakan tasnya.

"Aw! Ah! Sakit, bodoh!" Luhan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa bilang begitu.." Baekhyun menatap tajam Luhan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara.. Aku memang tidak mau pacaran denganmu. Aku inginnya kita langsung menikah saja.."

"Luhannie..." Baekhyun merajuk dan kembali memukuli Luhan menggunakan tangan mungilnya.

"Aduh! Yak! Yak! Aku bilang tidak, kau memukulku! Sekarang aku bilang begitu, kau juga memukulku.." Gerutu Luhan.

"Habisnya.. Aku malu.." Cicit Baekhyun.

"Memangnya, gadis bar-bar sepertimu, tahu malu?" Ejek Luhan.

"Yak! Sialan kau!"

"Ah! Aduh! Jangan jambak rambutku!"

.

.

Epilogue

"Luhaeenn.."

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin saat kita melakukan 'itu' lagi, kau mau memakai ini.."

Baekhyun menyodorkan seragam sekolah mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seragam siswi di sekolah mereka.

"Shireo! Kau pasti sudah gila! Aku bukan anak gadis!"

"Ayolaahhh.. Ya? Mau kan?"

"Andwae!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Luhaen!"

"Aniyo! Jauhkan benda laknat itu dariku!"

Terima saja, Luhan.. Salah sendiri kau menyukai gadis abstrak-yang sialnya manis, cantik dan imut-seperti Byun Baekhyun..

.

.

Whoa.. Liu nggak tau kalo' fanfictnya bisa sepanjang ini. Semoga nggak bosen bacanya.. :D

Niatnya mau dibikin oneshoot bersambung, bahkan udah ada ide buat next oneshoot, tapi Liu masih bingung.. Minta saran readers aja deh.. Ini mau end disini apa dibikinin sequel. Mumpung Liu ada ide.. Hahaha.. ^_^

Buat Little Ilaa sayangku, ini udah jadi. Thanks buat semangat yang diberiin. Liu janji nggak bakalan lupa save, biar ceritanya nggak ilang lagi.. BBM Liu eror nak.. Soalnya signal disini jelek banget. Ntar kalo' Liu udah pulang, pasti BBM-nya bener lagi. Mian yeth.. #Hug

Last, thanks for all reader. Baik yang cuman lihat judul sama summary, baca setengah-setengah, baca sampai selesai, apalagi yang berkenan buat review/Follow/Fav. Tanpa kalian, Liu bukan apa-apa.. #Bow

Sincerely,

Joanna Liu


End file.
